


The Feet

by floorthreestories



Category: Gay Men - Fandom
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorthreestories/pseuds/floorthreestories
Summary: Foot fetish men. Gay love.
Relationships: Conner/Walter/Ethan
Kudos: 3





	The Feet

The Feet

Conner knew how Walter had been feeling towards him for some time now. The thing was, did he feel anything back? Although he had believed himself to be straight, the antsy excitement Conner felt tingle through his veins confused him. 

The more Conner thought, the less terrifying the idea. Women had become grey canvases to him. Plain. Dull. Boring. But Walter.. Well now, there was something there. Conner’s member grew to stand tall like a soldier as he envisioned what Walter would want done to him. 

Conner aimlessly wandered down the hall toward Walter and Ethan’s room, so as to not bring attention towards himself. Shivering with excitement, he knocked on the door. Conner was not surprised that Ethan answered. 

“What a surprise!” exclaimed Ethan  
Conner, awkwardly, “Yeah.. haha. I’m just bored. Wanna hang?”  
‘Yeah sure, no problem” Ethan replied. 

The delicious stench of foot fungus wafted out into the hallway. Conner could see Walter in his bed, napping. Dammit, he thought. But upon taking a second look, Walters cute-ass toes were poking out from under the covers. Conner quivered as he took a deep swallow to steady himself. 

Ethan and Conner proceeded to play OverWatch for a while. All the while, Conner was busy day dreaming about how he wanted- no, needed to touch Walter. To be touched by Walter. Oh yes, the sweet pleasure of such a thing. His phallus filled with blood by just smelling the rotting flesh of Walter’s feet. 

Luckily, Ethan got a call from his girlfriend, Sarah. She had a rough time in class, typical college douchebags. Ethan rushed over to Sarah’s room, leaving Conner and Walter to themselves. 

Conner tiptoed over to Walter’s bed, where he began to stir from his slumber. The absolute stink of Walter’s toe fungus grew stronger. As Walter blinked awake, Conner greeted him with a, “Good Morning sunshine”. 

“Oh! Hello there.” replied Walter.

Conner took a second to think, then decided. He admitted his feelings towards Walter, that he too is severely attracted to him.  
Walter, taken aback, replied,  
“Oh wow! I didn’t expect to hear that so soon”

“Well…” replied Conner, “I mean it”

Conner then grabbed Walter’s foot in a firm but warm embrace, and began to lick up and down the side of it. Walter’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned softly. Conner began to suck on each individual toe as Walter’s breathing got heavy. The pungent taste of his sexy feet matched the stifling smell, Conner was ecstatic. 

Both of their manly sausages were fully erect and bulging in their pants. Quickly, Walter sat up, retrieved his foot, and ran to lock the door. 

Coming back to Conner, Walter ripped off Conner’s shirt, and they started to make out. Their saliva and tongues mashing together, all over each other’s face. They tasted wonderful to both of them. As they undressed each other manically, Conner lifted Walter up and sat him down on his bed.

He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. 

Conner shoved as much of Walter’s foot into his mouth as he could fit. Both of them moaned crazily. Walter could not believe that his wildest dream had come true. He was so overjoyed that Conner even liked him back, but now this? He is about to fuck the man of his dreams. It was a dream come true!

After some more tasty toe sucking, Walter wanted to repay the favor. He switched places with Conner, got down on his knees, and began to give oral pleasure to Conner’s massive cock. It was so much bigger than he had even imagined. A whole nine inches! Just looking at it made Walter’s wiener shiver. 

Walter sucked and sucked on Conner for two hours before he finally ejaculated. Conner, so grateful, wanted to repay the favor. So he flipped himself over and prepared to intake Walters ten inch penis!! The room stunk of foot fungus and cum. 

After grabbing lube, Walter shoved his trembling dick in Conner’s ass. Walter sharply inhaled. His butt hole was so tight and soft. He wasn’t going to last very long..

After humping for approximately 4 minutes, Walter blew a big old nut right inside of Conner. He moaned like a turtle having its first orgasm. Although this was Walter’s 3rd ejaculation in his whole life.  
Upon them both getting cleaned up after the magical love making session, there was a knock on the door.

Ethan had been listening for the past 5 minutes! He had heard what both Conner and Walter sounded like during orgasm. Flustered, Both men blushed and quivered wildly.

Then Ethan said, “So you fucked without me then?”  
Oh how the turn tables! Thought Conner.

Walter then said, “You’re welcome to join us”

“I think I just might then” replied Ethan…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
